villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellfire
"Hellfire" is a song sung by Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's 1996 animated film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It features Frollo singing confessions of his lustful thoughts towards the gypsy Esmeralda along with the sacred chanting of Catholic priests. The song is performed by Frollo's voice actor, the late , and the chorus was provided by the English National Opera Company. Lyrics Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti {I confess to God almighty} Beatae Mariae semper Virgini {To blessed Mary ever Virgin} Beato Michaeli archangelo {To the blessed archangel Michael} Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis {To the holy apostles, to all the saints} Beata Maria, {Blessed Mary} You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud (Et tibi Pater) {(And to you, Father)} Beata Maria, {Blessed Mary} You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd (Quia peccavi nimis) {(That I have sinned)} Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul (Cogitatione) {(In thought)} I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control (Verbo et opere) {(In word and deed)} Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault (Mea culpa) {(Through my fault)} I'm not to blame (Mea culpa) {(Through my fault)} It is the gypsy girl The witch who sent this flame (Mea maxima culpa) {(Through my most griveous fault)} It's not my fault (Mea culpa) {(Through my fault)} If in God's plan (Mea culpa) {(Through my fault)} He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Mea maxima culpa) {(Through my most grievious fault)} Protect me, Maria Don't let the siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone Frollo, the gypsy has escaped. What? nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn! (Kyrie Eleison) {(Lord have mercy)} God have mercy on her (Kyrie Eleison) {(Lord have mercy)} God have mercy on me (Kyrie Eleison) {(Lord have mercy)} But she will be mine Or she will burn! Other Appearances *The song was featured on The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Original Soundtrack). *Instrumental versions of Hellfire have been used in various Disney park shows, such as: **''World of Color'' **''Fantasmic!'' **''Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams'' **''HalloWishes'' **''Believe... There's Magic in the Stars'' **''Mickey's Gift of Dreams'' *The song is included in both musical stage adaptations, the original German one and the American one. Gallery Images D-hell-2.png frollo.jpg d-hell-8.png not-my-fault.png hunchback-hellfire.gif hunchback.png d-frollo-hell-3.png Videos Official The hunchback Of Notre Dame Hellfire English (Disney)|Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST - 07 - Heaven's Light Hellfire|Soundtrack 10 Das Feuer der Hölle|German Musical Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical - 13. Hellfire|American Musical Covers HELLFIRE - Metal Cover by Jonathan Young (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)|Jonathan Young Hellfire - Caleb Hyles (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)|Caleb Hyles The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire - Tay Zonday|Tay Zonday THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME - HELLFIRE (Metal Cover)|Pellek The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire Piano & Orchestra|Lucas King 【Anna】Hellfire (female version) 『The Hunchback of Notre-Dame』|Annapantsu Hellfire (Hunchback Of Notre Dame) 【covered by Anna】 2019|Annapantsu Hellfire|Mutant Mastermind HELLFIRE - Acappella Cover by Peter Hollens (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)|Peter Hollens Hellfire - Female Cover by Elsie Lovelock - The Hunchback of Notre Dame|Elsie Lovelock HELLFIRE (NO AUTOTUNE) - Hunchback of Notre Dame Cover|Black Gryph0n Hellfire - The Hunchback of Notre Dame Epic Version|L'Orchestra Cinématique Trivia *The song is grouped with "Heaven's Light" on the soundtrack. *The song and sequence prompted the ratings board of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) to consider a PG rating for the film. *Despite Frollo claiming to be a righteous man, he displays some form of all Seven Deadly Sins in the lyrics of the song. This was likely done intentionally to show his hypocritical way of thinking: lust for Esmeralda, the greed of wanting her for himself, pride in his virtues, wrath for wanting her burned if she does not accept his wishes, gluttony for power, sloth for not going after Esmeralda right then and there, and envy for her people for having her. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs